Стенограммы/Королевство Искорки. Часть 2
Русская стенограмма = :предыдущей серии :Флаттершай: Что не так, Искорка? :Сумеречная Искорка: Похоже, мне совсем не подходит моя новая роль принцессы. :Лорд Тирек: Я Лорд Тирек, и я заберу то, что давным-давно должно было стать моим. :Принцесса Луна: Но с каждой секундой его сила растёт. :Принцесса Каденс: И я знаю принцессу, которая могла бы его остановить. :Принцесса Селестия: Боюсь, я должна вызвать кое-кого другого, чтобы остановить Тирека. :Дискорд: смеётся Полагаю, вы говорили обо мне? :Дискорд: Девочки, вы так много всего узнали! :Сумеречная Искорка: И на страницах, где Дискорд оставил закладки, есть кое-что интересное. :Сумеречная Искорка: Каждый из вас получил что-то от того, кому вы помогли измениться. :Сумеречная Искорка: Одного ключа не хватает. Мой элемент. :Лорд Тирек: Переходи ко мне, Дискорд, и верни своё величие. :Принцесса Селестия: Дискорд предал всех пони Эквестрии и перешёл на сторону Тирека. :Принцесса Селестия: Без сомнения, Тирек охотится и на магию аликорнов. :Принцесса Селестия: Мы должны сами избавиться от нашей магии, пока Тирек не украл её у нас. :Сумеречная Искорка: ахает : :Принцесса Луна: Тирек намеревается завладеть магией аликорнов. Когда он доберётся до нас, мы не должны иметь то, что он ищет. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я сделаю, что от меня требуется, и отдам свою магию. :Принцесса Луна: Ты неправильно поняла. Наша магия не может просто раствориться в воздухе. Кто-то должен её сберечь. :Принцесса Каденс: Кто-то — это ты, Искорка. :Сумеречная Искорка: Почему я? :Принцесса Селестия: Мы полагаем, что Тирек не знает о существовании в Эквестрии четвёртой принцессы-аликорна. Если мы передадим свою магию тебе, Тирек не догадается, куда она делась. :Принцесса Каденс: Искорка, ты понимаешь, о чём мы тебя просим? :Сумеречная Искорка: Да. Просто... Я ещё только учусь контролировать свою магию аликорна. А получить ещё больше... :Принцесса Каденс: Искорка, ты представляешь Элемент магии. Если уж кто и может с этим справиться, так это ты. :Сумеречная Искорка: Выполнение этой задачи будет одним из самых сложных испытаний в моей жизни, но с помощью моих друзей... :Принцесса Селестия: Прости, Принцесса Искорка, но ты должна сохранить свои новые способности в тайне. Боюсь, если твои друзья будут знать о твоей новой силе, это подвергнет их опасности. Ты по-прежнему считаешь, что можешь взять на себя эту ответственность? :Сумеречная Искорка: Это роль, которую мне предназначено сыграть как принцессе Эквестрии! Это мой долг, и я не подведу! :Принцесса Селестия: Тогда мы должны начать. :шумы :шум :Дискорд: дрожит Что-то не так. :Лорд Тирек: Что не так? :Дискорд: Ничего. Продолжай. :звуки :Принцесса Селестия: задыхаясь Ну вот и всё. :ухает :Спайк: храпит Тебя не было недолго. Это означает, что всё в порядке? :Сумеречная Искорка: Да! Всё прекрасно! смеётся :Спайк: В таком случае я ещё посплю. Раз солнце ещё не встало... значит, я могу поспать. :Сумеречная Искорка: приглушённо Как странно. Солнце уже должно было взойти... Ах! Солнце уже должно взойти! выдыхает Ты сможешь это сделать. :звуки :Дискорд: Шайнинг Армор, что ты здесь делаешь? :Шайнинг Армор: Назад, предатель. :Лорд Тирек: Единственный, кого предал Дискорд,— это самого себя. Отказаться от своей истинной природы, чтобы подружиться с слабоумными лошадками, которые ничего не могут ему предложить! жуёт :Шайнинг Армор: слабо Как... ты мог... так поступить...? :Лорд Тирек: Почему бы тебе не пойти развлечься? Я не стану стоять у тебя на пути. :Дискорд: хихикает :шаги :грохот :Лорд Тирек: вдыхает Что вы наделали?! вдыхает Где ваша магия?! :взрыв :Сумеречная Искорка: Надо практиковаться, контролировать магию, но здесь я не могу. :Спайк: А, Искорка, задыхается куда бежим? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох, э, привет, Спайк. Я собиралась...пойти...куда-нибудь. :взрыва :Сумеречная Искорка: Уааа! Ааа! :свист :Радуга Дэш: Оа! Искорка? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ииия! :грохот :Сумеречная Искорка: Оо! :Флаттершай: Искорка, ты в порядке? :Эпплджек: Жучки-таракашки, Искорка! Когда ты научилась быстро летать? :тока :Сумеречная Искорка: Я, должно быть, поймала особо сильный ветер или... что-то ещё. :Радуга Дэш: Видимо, «что-то ещё», потому что ветра вообще не было. :Сумеречная Искорка: Не знаю, что случилось, но у меня сейчас правда нет времени это выяснять. :тока :Рарити: Ещё один визит в Замок двух сестёр, я полагаю?Мы будем счастливы составить тебе компанию! :Сумеречная Искорка: Не сегодня! :тока :Сумеречная Искорка: Тирек ещё представляет угрозу. Мне нужно, чтобы вы все остались здесь и убедили всех пони сидеть по домам. :Лорд Тирек: Избавиться от магии, чтобы я не смог забрать её у вас? Таков был ваш план? Ну и как ощущения, зная, что скоро пегасы, единороги и земные пони будут подчиняться моей воле и вы ничего не сможете сделать, чтобы этому помешать? :Принцесса Селестия: Тебе не победить, Тирек. :Лорд Тирек: Передайте привет Церберу. :Дискорд: Ты хотел сказать «''нашей'' воле», ведь так? :Лорд Тирек: Конечно. Вот, я хочу тебе кое-что дать. Это мне подарил кое-кто очень близкий для меня. Я это передаю тебе в знак моей преданности. :Дискорд: Ух ты! Обожаю красивые безделушки. Полагаю, это влияние Рарити. :Лорд Тирек: смеётся Забавно. Но у нас нет на это времени. Убрав принцесс с дороги, мы теперь можем... это что, шутка такая?! :Дискорд: О, я к ней ещё не прикасался. :Лорд Тирек: Существует четвёртая принцесса? И ты не сказал мне об этом?! :Дискорд: Мне нужно было убедиться, что мы действительно работаем в команде. И теперь я в этом убедился. :Лорд Тирек: Тогда где мы можем найти эту четвёртую принцессу? Где её замок? :Дискорд: Замок? смеётся О нет, Принцесса Искорка живёт над библиотекой в Понивилле. Замок? смеётся :Лорд Тирек: Это ненадолго. :Эпплджек: Ну всё. Мы предупредили всех пони, чтобы сидели по домам. :Флаттершай: Я уверена, Дискорд поймает Тирека, и всё это закончится. :Радуга Дэш: Могу поспорить, он особо не спешит. :Дискорд: Или, возможно, на это требуется больше времени. :Флаттершай: Ах, ты вернулся! Ты принёс огуречные сэндвичи? :Дискорд: Принёс. Думаю, теперь вам не скоро удастся нормально поесть. :звук :Главные персонажи без Искорки: восклицания :Дискорд: Та-дам! :Лорд Тирек: Всех собрал? :Дискорд: И маленького дракончика тоже. :Спайк: кусает :Флаттершай: плачет Почему ты это делаешь? Я думала, что мы друзья! :Дискорд: О, были. Но Тирек мне предложил большее, чем простые чаепития. Ты ведь знала, что так будет? :Флаттершай: плачет Нет. Правда нет. :Лорд Тирек: вдыхает :стук :Лорд Тирек: Ты думаешь, она готова на всё ради них? :Дискорд: Если у Искорки есть магия, она станет твоей. Вскоре не останется ни одного пегаса, земной пониили единорога, способных противостоять нам. :Лорд Тирек: Нам? Кто сказал что-то про нас? :Дискорд: Ты. :Лорд Тирек: Ты помог мне набрать силу, дал мне средство, с помощью которого я смогу заполучить магию Принцессы Искорки — ты мне больше не нужен. :шумы :Дискорд: слабо Но ты же сказал, что это знак твоей благодарности и преданности. Подарок кого-то близкого тебе. :Лорд Тирек: Моего брата, который меня предал. Эта штука не имеет ценности, как и он. :Эпплджек: Ты предполагал, что так будет. :Дискорд: слабо О нет. Правда нет. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я могу это сделать. :шумы, телепортационный звук :Сумеречная Искорка: Видишь! Ха! Прекрасно контролируемая телепортация... :телепортационных звуков :Сумеречная Искорка: рычит :Лорд Тирек: Принцесса Искорка! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! Тирек! :Лорд Тирек: У тебя есть то, что принадлежит мне! :стук :Лорд Тирек: И ты отдашь мне это! вдыхает :звук :взрыв :Сумеречная Искорка: Неееет! Ах! :звуки, взрывы :Лорд Тирек: Теперь я понимаю, что сделали твои подруги-принцессы! :звуки :Лорд Тирек: рычит :Сумеречная Искорка: вопит :глухой стук :Лорд Тирек: рычит :хруст :звуки, Тирек рычит в ярости :взрыв :Лорд Тирек: Похоже, мы зашли в тупик. Как насчёт сделки, Принцесса Искорка? Их освобождение за всю магию аликорнов в Эквестрии. :Сумеречная Искорка: ахает :Остальные главные персонажи: протеста :Лорд Тирек: Ну, как поступим, Принцесса? :Радуга Дэш: приглушённо Не делай этого, Искорка! :Флаттершай: приглушённо Мы этого не стоим! :Дискорд: приглушённо Вы стоите, Флаттершай. Именно вы научили меня тому, что дружба — это чудо. У меня была и магия, и'' дружба, а теперь — ни того, ни другого. :'Лорд Тирек': ''Хватит! Я хочу услышать ответ сейчас же! :пауза :Сумеречная Искорка: Я отдам тебе свою магию, в обмен на моих друзей. :Остальные главные персонажи: ахают :Лорд Тирек: Как пожелаешь. :лопаются :Сумеречная Искорка: Всех моих друзей. :Лорд Тирек: После того, как он вас предал, ты всё ещё называешь его «другом»? :Сумеречная Искорка: Отпусти его! :Лорд Тирек: Если ты этого хочешь. :лопается :Дискорд: Спасибо, Искорка. Флаттершай, приглушённо Мне очень жаль. :Флаттершай: Я знаю. :Лорд Тирек: Твоя очередь. :Сумеречная Искорка: вопли :Лорд Тирек: рычит Да! :Спайк: Искорка, о чём ты только думала?! :Дискорд: Тирек заставил меня поверить, что есть что-то гораздо более ценное, чем дружба. Но нет ничего более ценного. Теперь я это понимаю. Он солгал, когда сказал мне, что это знак благодарности и преданности. Но когда я'' говорю, что это знак нашей истинной дружбы, я говорю правду. :'Эпплджек': Это последний ключ, который нам нужен? :'Сумеречная Искорка': Надо добраться до сундучка. :скрипы :'Сумеречная Искорка': Вместе! Думаю, мы должны открыть его вместе! :поворачиваются :'Главная шестёрка': ахают :шумы :'Лорд Тирек': Как такое возможно?! У вас нет магии! :'Сумеречная Искорка': Ошибаешься, Тирек! Я, может, и отдала тебе магию аликорнов, но я несу в себе самую могущественную магию из всех! :'Лорд Тирек': вопит :рычит :магических шумов :'Рарити': Милостивая Селестия! Вы все видите то же, что и я? :'Сумеречная Искорка': Но... чей он? :'Принцесса Селестия': Полагаю, он твой, Принцесса Искорка. :'Принцесса Селестия': Ты спрашивала, каково твоё предназначение как принцессы. Теперь ты поняла? :'Сумеречная Искорка': Как принцесса, думаю, я обладаю силой распространять магию дружбы по всей Эквестрии. Вот роль, которую мне суждено сыграть в нашем мире! Роль, которую я ''выбрала! Но я не в одиночку победила Тирека,— чтобы открыть сундучок, нужны были мы все! :Принцесса Селестия: Тогда вряд ли тебе суждено играть эту роль в одиночку. :Главная шестёрка: ахают :Принцесса Селестия: Отныне ты, Сумеречная Искорка,— принцесса дружбы. Но что такое принцесса дружбы без её друзей? :Дискорд: Минуточку, а где мой трон?! :Флаттершай: Не думаю, что ты его уже заслужил. :Дискорд: смешок Ну да, видимо, не заслужил. :Принцессы Искорки во время титров |-| Английская стенограмма = :on My Little Pony :Fluttershy: What's wrong, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: It doesn't seem that my new role as a princess equates to all that much. :Lord Tirek: I am Lord Tirek, and I will take what should have been mine long ago. :Princess Luna: With each passing moment, he grows stronger still. :Princess Cadance: And I know just the princess who can stop him. :Princess Celestia: I'm afraid I must call in another to stop Tirek. :Discord: laughs Oh, you're talking about me, I presume? :Discord: Haven't you girls just learned so much? :Twilight Sparkle: And there's something interesting about the sections that Discord bookmarked. :Twilight Sparkle: Each of you received something from the pony whose life you helped change. :Twilight Sparkle: There's still one key missing. My element. :Lord Tirek: Join me, Discord, and reclaim your greatness. :Princess Celestia: Discord has betrayed the ponies of Equestria and joined forces with Tirek. :Princess Celestia: There is no doubt that Tirek is after Alicorn magic. :Princess Celestia: We must rid ourselves of our magic before Tirek has the chance to steal it from us. :Twilight Sparkle: gasps :theme song :Princess Luna: Tirek is set on possessing Alicorn magic. When he comes for us, we cannot have what he is looking for. :Twilight Sparkle: I'm more than willing to do my part and give up my magic. :Princess Luna: You misunderstand. Our magic cannot just disappear into thin air. Somepony must keep it safe. :Princess Cadance: That somepony is you, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Why me? :Princess Celestia: We do not believe that Tirek is aware that a fourth Alicorn princess exists in Equestria. If we transfer our magic to you, Tirek will not know where it has gone. :Princess Cadance: Do you understand what we're asking of you? :Twilight Sparkle: Yes. It's just... I'm only now learning how to control my own alicorn magic. To take on even more– :Princess Cadance: Twilight, you represent the Element of Magic. If there is anypony who can do this, it's you. :Twilight Sparkle: Taking on this task will be one of the most difficult things I'll ever do, but with the help of my friends– :Princess Celestia: I'm sorry, Princess Twilight, but you must keep your new abilities a secret. I fear that your friends being aware of your new power could put them at great risk. Do you still think you can take on this responsibility? :Twilight Sparkle: This is the role I am meant to play as a princess of Equestria! I will not fail to do my duty! :Princess Celestia: Then we must begin at once. :noises :noise :Discord: shivers That can't be right. :Lord Tirek: What can't be right? :Discord: Nothing. Carry on. :humming :Princess Celestia: of breath It is done. :hoots :Spike: snoring You weren't gone very long. Does that mean everything's okay? :Twilight Sparkle: Yep! Everything's fine! nervously :Spike: In that case, I'm going back to bed. Sun's not up... and neither am I. :Twilight Sparkle: hushed That's strange. The sun should be up by now... gasps The sun should be up by now! exhales You can do this. :noises :Discord: Shining Armor, why, whatever are you doing here? :Shining Armor: Back off, traitor. :Lord Tirek: The only one Discord betrayed was himself. Abandoning his true nature to make friends with weak-minded equines who offer him nothing! chews :Shining Armor: weakly How... could you... do this...? :Lord Tirek: Why don't you go and have a little fun? I won't stand in your way. :Discord: giggles :hoofbeats :smash! :Lord Tirek: inhales What have you done?! inhales Where is your magic?! :explosion :Twilight Sparkle: I have to gain better control. I sure can't practice here. :Spike: Uh, Twilight, pants where are we goin'? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, uh, hi, Spike. Uh, gotta go...somewhere...else. :sound :Twilight Sparkle: Waaaaah! Whoa! :zoom :Rainbow Dash: Whoa! Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Yiiiipe! :crash :Twilight Sparkle: Ooh! :Fluttershy: Oh, my goodness, are you all right? :Applejack: Jumpin' junebugs, Twilight! When did you learn to fly that fast? :crackles :Twilight Sparkle: I must have caught a particularly strong breeze... or something. :Rainbow Dash: Must have been "or something", because there wasn't any breeze up there. :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know what happened, but I don't really have time to figure it out right now. :crackles :Rarity: Another visit to the Castle of the Two Sisters, I presume? We'd be more than happy to accompany you! :Twilight Sparkle: Not today! :crackles :Twilight Sparkle: Tirek may still be a threat. I need you all to stay here and encourage everypony to remain inside. :Lord Tirek: Getting rid of your magic so that I cannot take it from you? That was your plan? How does it feel, knowing that soon, every Pegasus, unicorn and Earth pony will bow to my will, and that there is nothing you can do to stop it? :Princess Celestia: You will not prevail, Tirek. :Lord Tirek: Give my regards to Cerberus. :Discord: You meant our will, didn't you? :Lord Tirek: Of course. Here, I want you to have something. This was given to me by someone very close to me. I give it to you as a sign of my gratitude and loyalty. :Discord: Oh, my! I do love a good accessory. I suppose that's Rarity's influence. :Lord Tirek: laughs Amusing. But we have no time for such things. With the princesses out of the way, we can now– is this meant to be humorous?! :Discord: Oh, no, I haven't touched that one yet. :Lord Tirek: There's a fourth? And you did not tell me this?! :Discord: I just needed some assurance that you truly considered this a team effort. And now I have it. :Lord Tirek: Then where can we find this fourth princess? Where is her castle? :Discord: Castle? laughs No, Princess Twilight lives above a library in Ponyville. Castle? laughs :Lord Tirek: Not for much longer. :Applejack: Alright, y'all. I think we've warned everypony to stay inside. :Fluttershy: I'm sure Discord will catch Tirek and this will all be over soon. :Rainbow Dash: I'll bet he takes his sweet time. :Discord: Or perhaps these things just take time. :Fluttershy: gasps You're back! Did you bring the cucumber sandwiches? :Discord: I did. I imagine they'll be your last decent meal for quite some time. :zap :Main cast bar Twilight: exclamations :Discord: Ta-da! :Lord Tirek: You've gathered up all of them? :Discord: And her little dragon, too. :Spike: chomps :Fluttershy: crying Why are you doing this? I thought we were friends! :Discord: Oh, we were. But Tirek offered me so much more than just tea parties. Surely you saw this coming. :Fluttershy: crying I didn't. I really didn't. :Lord Tirek: inhales :thud :Lord Tirek: You really think she'd do anything for them? :Discord: If Twilight has magic to give, it will be yours. Soon there won't be a Pegasus, Earth pony or unicorn who will be able to stand up against us. :Lord Tirek: Us? Who said anything about us? :Discord: You did. :Lord Tirek: You've helped me grow strong, you've provided the means by which I can obtain Princess Twilight's magic, and now you are no longer of any use to me. :noises :Discord: weakly But you said this was a sign of your gratitude and loyalty. A gift from someone close to you. :Lord Tirek: My brother who betrayed me. It is as worthless as he is. :Applejack: Surely you saw this comin'. :Discord: weakly I didn't. I truly didn't. :Twilight Sparkle: I can do this. :hums, teleporting zap :Twilight Sparkle: See! Ha! Perfectly controlled teleportation– :teleporting zaps :Twilight Sparkle: growls :Lord Tirek: Princess Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: gasps Tirek! :Lord Tirek: You have something that belongs to me! :thud :Lord Tirek: You're going to give me what I want! inhales :zap :explosion :Twilight Sparkle: screams gasps :noises, explosions :Lord Tirek: Now I understand what your fellow princesses have done! :noises :Lord Tirek: roars :Twilight Sparkle: screams :thud :Lord Tirek: roars :crunching :noises, Tirek roaring in rage :explosion :Lord Tirek: It appears we are at an impasse. How about a trade, Princess Twilight? Their release for all the Alicorn magic in Equestria. :Twilight Sparkle: gasps :Rest of main cast: of protest :Lord Tirek: What's it going to be? :Rainbow Dash: muffled Don't do it, Twilight! :Fluttershy: muffled We aren't worth it! :Discord: muffled Oh, but you are, Fluttershy. You're the pony that taught me that friendship is magic. I had magic and friendship, and now I don't have either. :Lord Tirek: Enough! I want an answer, and I want it now! :pause :Twilight Sparkle: I will give you my magic, in exchange for my friends. :Rest of main cast: gasps :Lord Tirek: As you wish. :popping :Twilight Sparkle: All of my friends. :Lord Tirek: After the way he has betrayed you, you still call him a 'friend'? :Twilight Sparkle: Release him! :Lord Tirek: If that's what you want. :pops :Discord: Thank you, Twilight. Fluttershy, hushed I'm sorry. :Fluttershy: I know. :Lord Tirek: Your turn. :Twilight Sparkle: screaming :Lord Tirek: roars Yes! :Spike: Twilight, what were you thinking?! :Discord: Tirek tricked me into believing that he could offer me something more valuable than friendship. But there is nothing worth more. I see that now. He lied when he said that this medallion was given as a sign of gratitude and loyalty. But when I'' say that it is a sign of our true friendship, I am telling the truth. :'Applejack': You think that might be the last one we need? :'Twilight Sparkle': We have to get to the chest. :crunching :'Twilight Sparkle': Together! I think we have to do this together! :turning :'Main cast': gasps :noises :'Lord Tirek': How is this possible?! You have no magic! :'Twilight Sparkle': You're wrong, Tirek! I may have given you my Alicorn magic, but I carry within me the most powerful magic of all! :'Lord Tirek': screaming :growls :magic noises :'Rarity': Sweet Celestia! Are you all seeing what I'm seeing? :'Twilight Sparkle': But... whose is it? :'Princess Celestia': I believe it is yours, Princess Twilight. :'Princess Celestia': You've been wondering what you are meant to do as a princess. Do you know now? :'Twilight Sparkle': As princess, I believe I have the power to spread the magic of friendship across Equestria. That is the role I am meant to have in our world! The role I ''choose to have! But I didn't defeat Tirek on my own – it took all of us to unlock the chest! :Princess Celestia: Then it is unlikely you are meant to take on this task alone. :Main cast: in awe :Princess Celestia: You are now Twilight Sparkle, the princess of friendship. But what is the princess of friendship without her friends? :Discord: Wait a minute, where's my throne?! :Fluttershy: I don't think you're quite there yet. :Discord: chuckles Yes, well, I suppose not. :Twilight's theme plays over credits en:Transcripts/Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Категория:Стенограммы, четвёртый сезон